candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChocophileBenj/My level ideas 5 : Fried Forest
Fried Forest On to the 5th episode since I made the "complete" version of Candy Crush editor . This episode has a weird story : I built all the levels the Sunday of the previous week, yet I released it only in the night from Friday to Saturday. The reason why is partially because I made a game where people had to guess the title of this episode . BF10 found the answer, congrats to him. I thought unfortunately more people would play. This level features the new thing that King made for Boneyard Bonanza : Candy keys and chests. You should see them in action to see how they work. To represent them in my editor, however, I didn't use the real chests, before it was far too complicated to me : how to deal with the opacity + the fact there are five different layers of chests + they can contain many things (theorically ; all they contained in Boneyard Bonanza were normal candies, ingredients or +5 candies in level 725, but I'm sure they could contain many kinds of special candies as well.) You'll find some plexiglas boxes with several locks instead, sorry. A rather standard partition of level kinds, with jelly x6, ingredients x4, candy order x4, time x 1. Same for number of colors, with 5-colors levels x11, 6-colors levels x2, and 4-colors levels x2. This episode has many levels with short-fuse bombs, as I thought they had a kinda high timer so far. Defuse them before it's too late ! The extension of the images for this levels is frifo. Previous episode : Waffle Walk Next episode : Nougat Nexus Level 61 Initial swirls aren't the only ones, but they won't harm you too much. Initial bombs are the only ones. All three conveyor belts on the bottom go right. Level 62 New keys are available 30 and 25 moves left. If you grabbed all keys on screen, the next one will be available immediatly. Like in many of my ingredients levels. Level 63 You should slide the cherries diagonally down to the central column. However, you have two conveyor belts of length 2 that will each switch the positions of candies at each move, if any problem. Level 64 Initial swirls are the only ones. If you free a candy cannon, it will release 3 bombs immediatly, then it will release bombs from time to time. Level 65 Look at the "chests" : which 3-digits number do they form ? And how many candies do you have to gather overall ? Level 66 No chests here. No blockers other than marmalade. Should be a breeze. Level 67 Here is the so promised level with short-fuse candy bombs. A new bomb will fall every 4 moves. The initial quadrants are linked like levels 182-356-428-701 mirrored. Note : this level used to have a previous version, but I rejected it after judging it was too hard. Level 68 This is another level that starts with blockers in a knight pattern (like in chess) after level 25 in Zythum zone New keys are available at 44,33,22,11 moves left. One new candy bomb is available every three moves ! There are 17 color bombs already provided. Also, don't forget the CB+CB combo counts for 2 wild combos. Level 69 The chocolate will be contained in the five-long central band because of the conveyor belt. Level 70 Initial swirls are the only ones. All 3 parts spawn candies indpendently from each other. Level 71 This level is slightly inspirated by level 605 . Ingredients become available either 6 moves after the previous ingredients is dropped, or when there is 1 or 0 ingredient on screen. New swirls can fall from time to time. Level 72 A new ingredient is available when there are 0 on screen, or one move after the previous one has been released. Bombs can drop randomly, but there will never be more than 5 of them on screen. Beware of their very short fuse ! Level 73 A candy key is available immediatly. Beware not getting blocked by chocolate, the threat is real ! Level 74 Bomb dispensers drop bombs every other time like in level 350 (I think). The 1st key is available immediatly, but you must collect it to make the 2nd key available. Level 75 Nothing will fall in the left column. New keys will be available at 39,33,27,21,15 moves left. If you have 21 stars or less in the levels 61-74, you'll have to face all layers of icing. If you have 22-28 stars, one layer will be removed on 1 to 7 icings in that order depending on your number of stars : 7-1-6-3-5-2-4, with 1 being top and 7 being bottom ; so edges removed first then center. Another layer is removed in same order with 29-35 stars, and a third layer with 36-42 stars. Beware of the chocolate spawner. Category:Blog posts